


Ray's True Home

by Cat2000



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the movie Thunderheart and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Follows If Only You Were Here. Ray returns to his home, Walter
Relationships: Walter Crow Horse/Ray Levoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ray's True Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/gifts).



> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers for the movie Thunderheart; AU; some references to violence
> 
> Pairing: Walter Crow Horse/Ray Levoi
> 
> Author’s Note: Written as another art/fic exchange between myself and TheCarlySutra. The amazing artwork she did for me will be posted with the fic it goes with once I’ve finished that

It was finally over. His mission. The undercover work he had to do. It had felt like an eternity, even though it had only been a little over a week. It had certainly been long enough that he knew he didn’t want to do it again.

As Ray pulled up in his car outside the house he and Walter shared, he let out his breath in a slow sigh as he saw the door open and his husband standing framed there. He’d known the other man would be waiting for him, but a tiny part of him had still expected rejection. No matter how unfair that was to his lover.

Parking the car, Ray didn’t waste any time in getting out. And once he had, instinct and an intense need to feel loved and wanted took over. He jogged the few steps it took to get to the house and, within moments, was enclosed in a warm, tight embrace.

Hugging Walter tightly back in return, Ray felt tears mist his eyes. He’d slept better once he’d been calling his lover every night, but nothing could replace the feeling of being held. Of being hugged by the man he loved.

They stood like that for a long time, Ray all but clinging to Walter. He closed his eyes and pushed his face into the other man’s neck, just breathing in Walter’s scent. Letting it calm him down.

Walter’s hands settled on Ray’s hips, squeezing gently. The touch was possessive and felt more right than anything had in the past week. Ray didn’t want to leave the embrace, even to go inside the house. He didn’t want Walter to let go of him. He didn’t want to let go of Walter. He could quite happily stand here like this forever.

A firm pat to his backside made Ray look up into Walter’s eyes, their faces so close that they could kiss. As soon as that thought filtered through Ray’s mind, he leaned in and touched his lips to Walter’s.

His lover returned the kiss and deepened it. Something about his hand on Ray’s bottom, cupping it possessively, felt right. Even as they stood outside, where anyone else could see them. Ray wanted Walter to bend him over backwards and plunder his mouth without regard to who could see. He wanted to curl up in his lover’s arms, on his lap, and cry until all of the poison from everything he had to do was gone. He wanted Walter to bend him over his knees and spank his backside until Ray was sobbing and he felt like he’d paid for it all.

Walter cupped the side of Ray’s face, thumb gently stroking over his slightly-swollen lips when he pulled back from the kiss. “Let’s go inside.”

A little bit dazed, Ray nodded and cuddled into the arm Walter wrapped around his shoulders as they walked into the house.

Closing the door behind them, Walter pulled Ray into a rough embrace and a hard kiss, before asking, “You remember the instruction I gave you on the phone?”

Ray nodded and, without hesitation, his hands went to his shirt. With Walter’s eyes focused on him intensely, he unbuttoned it and pulled it free. Folding it, he placed it on the floor and then toed off his shoes and socks, before unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down and off his legs. He stood in front of Walter, only wearing his boxers, feeling vulnerable and exposed; and, somehow, so much safer than he had since leaving for the mission.

Walter wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist, squeezing his hip, and steered him towards the stairs. They progressed wordlessly, reaching the top with Walter’s touch lingering. Just outside the bathroom, Walter pulled him into another embrace, another kiss, leaving Ray’s lips feeling warm and swollen.

Ray didn’t need Walter to tell him what to do. He moved into the bathroom. Stepped into the bath. Turned the shower on, as hot as he could bare it, and didn’t bother pulling the curtain. After all, it was only the two of them. He had nothing to hide from his lover; would be breaking down in front of Walter very soon, he knew.

The shower felt good, washing away the lingering grime that had clung to his skin since that first night in the dirty motel room. Ray didn’t get in and out; he stayed under the hot spray long enough to wash his whole body, scrubbing every inch clean.

When he got out of the shower, he didn’t grab a towel. He made no attempt to dry himself off. He let Walter take his hand and lead him into the bedroom, where a towel was laid out over the bed, on top of two stacked pillows.

Submissively, Ray allowed himself to be led towards the bed. He breathed in deeply as Walter bent him over the towel and shuffled in place, moving so that his butt was the highest part of his body, his hips resting on the pillows. His wet boxers clung to his skin, making him shiver.

The sound of a belt being pulled through loops made Ray swallow and he gripped the towel in both hands as his lover rested the leather against his backside, tapping lightly against the fullest part of his backside as if taking aim.

The first strike with the belt left a line of fire burned into his skin. Ray squeezed the towel as he felt the belt lifted and brought down again, leaving a stripe just below the first.

The belt stung so much more with his briefs wet and clinging to his backside. He sucked in a deep breath as the leather impacted twice more. The fifth stripe was delivered across his sit spots and the sixth against the tops of his thighs, making him yelp.

A seventh stripe landed across skin that had already been stung and burned by the belt and Ray whimpered loudly, clamping his mouth shut so he didn’t make so much sound.

“Don’t hold back, Ray.” Walter’s voice was low; warmed through with understanding. “You don’t have to tell me exactly what happened, exactly what you had to do on this mission, but you need to let go. Let it all out. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

All through the speech, the belt continued to fall with unerring accuracy and Ray wrapped his arms tightly around the towel and pillows beneath him. He lost count of how many times the belt landed, only aware that the punishment wasn’t over when the belt landed at the crest of his bottom once more.

Tears spilled out of Ray’s eyes. He wanted, he _needed_ , to cry, so he did. He _needed_ to yelp and cry out at each burning stripe of the belt and he did. He lost himself in the punishment. In the strikes of the belt across his throbbing ass. In the sound of the leather whistling through the air and the slap it made as it impacted his bottom. He let himself cry and he let himself yell. He clung to the towel and he shifted his backside from side to side, trying to escape the lash of the belt.

But Walter wasn’t to be deterred. Each time the belt landed, it hit where it was supposed to. In spite of Ray’s squirming. In spite of his wriggling. In spite of his crying and wordless yelps. He squirmed and writhed for a while longer and then, finally, he slumped over the towel, too tired to fight any longer. Too worn down to do anything but cry and feel the throbbing pain in his bottom.

It took longer than it should have, but finally, Ray became aware that the belt was no longer landing on his bottom and thighs. Walter was next to him on the bed, stroking his hair and pressing feather-light kisses to his face and neck.

Ray’s tears died down to quiet sniffles and he pressed his face against Walter’s chest, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. “I love you,” he managed to get out.

“I love you too, Ray. So very much.” Walter gently guided Ray into his arms, cuddling him tightly. One hand moved down to rub at Ray’s throbbing bottom.

The rubbing didn’t really feel good, but it was soothing, in a way, and Ray nestled in closer, his eyes closing wearily. “Please don’t leave me,” he whispered.

“I never will.”

Walter’s promise chased Ray into unconsciousness, along with the soothing rubbing of his punished skin.

** The End **


End file.
